I Will Love You Forever
by Fushizen na
Summary: Sweet One-shot Van and Hitomi romance with a bit of lemonade. You have been warned. It's R for a reason.


[Author's Notes: This is just a little one-shot fic to keep my fluff readers satiated. I must warn you it is also a lemon. However, I'll tell you when, if you care to skip over that part. Furthermore, this is my first lemon EVER so don't expect too much. It's not some raunchy hentai. I tried to make it sweet. It IS a V/H. (of course) It is in NO way related to my current fic 'I'll Protect You'. This is just to get my inspiration back and to have a fluff outlet and to practice a lemon. It's also for all of you who don't like waiting for a lemon in 'I'll Protect You'. Er . . . please tell me what you think and REMEMBER it's my first lemon. Be kind but constructive. Thank you. ^_^]  
  
I Will Love You Forever - A one shot Van and Hitomi  
  
He holds me in his arms. I inhale his familiar comforting scent. Like a field. As his wings lift us up and out of Zaibach I nuzzle my head into his warm neck. "Van . . ."  
  
"Hitomi, that tickles. When you breath on me like that." He laughs only enough for me to feel it in his chest but not so much that sound escapes his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He laughs again. "I don't mind. It just tickles is all." His shoulder muscles flex under my hands as his angelic wings carry us away. Away from it all. There is just he and I, and I like it that way.  
  
However, eventually we land back near Allen and the rest and Van's wings disappear in a cloud of feathers.  
  
"I will assume from the lack of fighting that has occurred while you were gone that you succeeded in stopping the Fate Alteration Machine." Allen regards us with a small smile, his arm around the shoulders of a girl my age with cerulean blue eyes so similar to his own. He notices my questioning look. "Hitomi, this is my sister, Celena."  
  
Celena regards me with wide wondering eyes and smiles shyly at me but doesn't say anything.  
  
"Allen, you found her? Where?" I'm so happy for him. It seems as though a great weight has lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"Zaibach had her all the time. But now she is safe and I will never leave her alone again." He seemed to be speaking to Celena more than to me but I didn't mind. It was apparent she needed the reassurance.  
  
"Hitomi." I feel a warm hand on my arm. "This is because of you. The war is over because of you." Van smiles happily at me.  
  
"No, Van. It's over because of *us*."  
  
* * *  
  
Van took me back to Fanelia with him and Merle. I got to ride on Escaflowne for what seems to be the last time. The journey was too short and too silent. I longed to tell him my feelings but it never seemed to be the right time. Will he send me home before I can tell him? Does he even care for me that way?  
  
The reconstruction of Fanelia has gotten underway and Van even let me help. I threatened to shave him bald while he slept. Needless to say, he gave in with a laugh and a smile. Both of which used to be so rare for him. It hurts when he smiles.  
  
Neither of us has mentioned my going back to Earth. Maybe he doesn't want me to leave. Do I want to leave?  
  
I should just enjoy the time I have left with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
I start up from the book I'm reading. The Fanelian library was one of the few buildings still intact after the fires. I was sitting in a plush chair in the sunlight. Van was standing in the doorway. Dust motes danced around him and his silhouette from the sun made him seem that much more handsome in my eyes. "Van . . .?"  
  
He walks slowly towards me, closing the door behind him. He pulls another chair up and sits down across from me. He doesn't look at me and he doesn't say anything. Minutes pass, and still nothing. "Was there something you wanted, Van?"  
  
He looks up at me swiftly and his eyes hold such longing and pain that I start back slightly from their intensity.  
  
He blinks and it passes. Running a hand through his wild hair, he regards me thoughtfully. "Hitomi, I have always kept my promises, but for the fist time in my life I am tempted to break one."  
  
Okay, I'm beyond puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
His eyes flicker and the longing is back for the briefest second. "I mean my promise to find a way to get you back to the Mystic Moon."  
  
My eyes widen of their own accord. Does that mean . . .? Could he possibly?  
  
"Why would you be tempted to break that promise?"  
  
He looks at me, stricken. I can barely hear him as he chokes out, "Because I want you here, . . . with me." He grips my wrists tightly in his warm, dry hands, devoid of gloves for once. "Hitomi, I want you to stay with me from now on."  
  
"Van . . . ."  
  
I can't, . . . I won't, . . . I shouldn't, . . . I do. I love him. But to stay here, on Gaea, never to see my family again. I don't know.  
  
My hesitation must have shown plainly on my face because Van stood abruptly and turned around. "I understand. I should have known you wouldn't want to stay with a demon like me. I'll send you back tomorrow." He starts to walk jerkily towards the door.  
  
No!! I can't let him think that. "Wait, Van!!" I rush to him hugging his back, feeling him go rigid under my arms. He just stands there waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Van, I already told you. I think your wings are beautiful, why do you doubt me? As for staying here, with you. I want to. I want to with all my heart. But . . ."  
  
He turns around in my arms looking down at me, his face serious. "But?"  
  
I bury my had in his chest and some stray tears leak out, dampening his shirt. "But it would mean I would never see my family or friends again. I want to stay with you so much it hurts when I think that maybe I can't." My grip tightens around him and I inhale his scent. Like the fields.  
  
He pulls his arms out of my grip and places them on my shoulders, pushing me back slightly. "I'm sorry, Hitomi. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay when you have so much waiting for you back home." I look up into his face. His eyes are tired and resigned now. "I'll send you back tomorrow. It will be better that way." He turns once more to go.  
  
"Van!" I grab his hands, preventing him leaving again. "I haven't decided yet. I don't know yet if I want to go back. I want so much to stay here in Fanelia with you. To help you with her rebuilding. Just to stay with you. But I don't know yet. It's all so confusing and complicated. Why . . . why does it have to be so hard? Why can't everyone I love be in one place?"  
  
Oops.  
  
The 'L' word and I know he heard it because he went all tense. Oh, this isn't how I wanted to tell him.  
  
"Hitomi? Did you just-?"  
  
"Yes." I stare intently into his eyes. I can see hope and doubt both shining at once. It's time I squashed those doubts. "I love you, Van Fanel."  
  
He smiles the largest smile I have ever seen. A single tear streaks down his cheek even while he's smiling and I know it's one of joy. I smile back and gently wipe the tear away. He brushes strands of hair out of my face. "I love you too. I have since the moment you said you liked my wings. Maybe even before then without realizing it. I- oh, gods, I'm not good at this." He swiftly cups my face in his hand and dips down.  
  
Electricity tingles throughout my body as his lips meet mine. He's warm and I can smell his summery, windy scent. His hair is tickling my forehead. He starts to pull back almost immediately but I reach a hand up and encircle the back of his neck, holding him there for a moment longer. When we part he looks at me with smiling eyes. His hand drifts down to hold mine. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
* * *  
  
"I think it could be done."  
  
We are at the edge of Fanelia, sitting on a grassy bank and staring into the swirling eddies of a small stream. For the past hour or so we had been discussing our predicament. I was certain now that I wanted to stay here with Van, but I still wished there was some way for me to see my family and friends. I had suggested trying to bring them here for visits if not for good.  
  
"I could use the pendant and you could use the Energist, and maybe we could bring them here." For the first time in a long while everything seems to be working out.  
  
"But is it wise to just bring them here without any warning?"  
  
"I guess I hadn't thought of that. I should think that as long as I'm there waiting to explain everything, they should be okay, right?" I look at Van for reassurance.  
  
"Of course. I think we can do this."  
  
* * *  
  
I've been given a permanent room of my own now that I'm sure I'm staying. It's right next to Van's and I know for a fact he had something to do with that however much he may say otherwise. Merle took the news of my staying very well. She hugged me and licked my cheek saying that now Van wouldn't have to be sad. I'm glad she feels no ill will towards me. She seems to have given up on winning Van's heart, and I did see her hanging around with a charcoal cat boy, so maybe . . .  
  
I help almost every day with the reconstruction of Fanelia. On the days that I don't it's usually because Van and I have spent the day together. I believe that the people of Fanelia suspect things because they tend to wink at Van and I when we walk by. I'm having dinner with Van tonight. With just Van.  
  
* * *  
  
"Merle, what should I wear? I don't have anything of my own except my uniform, my track clothes and that ripped Asturian gown." I was frantically digging through my bag looking for something suitable to wear while Merle watched me amusedly.  
  
"Hitomi. You're being silly. We can get you a new dress, you know. I know the perfect place. Come on!" She grips my wrist tightly and drags me after her.  
  
The 'perfect place' happens to be a small Fanelian shop in the undamaged part of Fanelia. Merle shoved me through the door. There were hundreds of dresses at the front of the shop of every style and color. A small wizened old woman came to the front of the shop to greet us.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? The girl from the Mystic Moon looking for a dress. Someone you are wanting to impress?" She winked knowingly at me when I blushed. "Don't worry. I have the perfect dress for you." She walked through a small door at the back of the shop and emerged minutes later holding the most exquisite dress I had ever seen.  
  
It was simple but stunning. It consisted of a silver bodice with laces on both sides, and light shimmery green material trailing down from the bodice in waves. It was strapless and the light shone on it making the light green material appear white.  
  
"Judging from you open-mouthed expression, I'd say this is the dress for you, eh?" The old woman's voice brings me back to reality. "It's gorgeous, but I doubt I can afford it." I finger the fine material regretfully and turn back towards the front of the shop to look at the less expensive dresses. Van had given me a small amount of money to spend as I pleased. He had said that most of the money Fanelia had was being put into the reconstruction but he had told me to buy something nice.  
  
"Well, you must at least try it on." The woman's voice rang in my ears again. I turned and she held the dress out to me and gestured silently to the changing rooms. Merle giggled.  
  
I sighed and took the dress to try on. It fit beautifully and I had to say I looked rather nice in it. I step out of the changing room and Merle claps. "Oh, Hitomi, it's beautiful. Lord Van will love it."  
  
"Merle!!" I hiss at her. Trust her to announce to announce THAT to the whole world.  
  
"What??" Merle screeched at me. "Geez, it's not a secret, Hitomi. Everybody knows you and Lord Van like each other. You stayed so you could be with him. Duh!"  
  
I blush bright red in front of the old woman who nods happily at me. "That dress is perfect for you. I insist you get that one."  
  
Still fighting down my blush I look at the price tag and gasp. "No way! I can't afford it. I'm sorry, I'll have to pick another one." I rush back into the changing room and change back into my uniform. Then step back into the store.  
  
"My lady, Hitomi." The old woman bows in my direction. "Please take that dress. Consider it an early wedding present, hmm?" She laughs and walks into the back room leaving me holding the dress, dumbfounded.  
  
Wedding?  
  
* * *  
  
I'm only fifteen. I can't get married. Can I?  
  
Someone knocks on my bedroom door. "Come in."  
  
Van walks in, all smiles. "Are you ready for dinner? I had the maids pack us a picnic, we can go eat by the lake if you want. The one that stream feeds into-" He stops, noticing my discomfort. "Hitomi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Van, I'm only fifteen."  
  
Van raises a dark eyebrow quizzically at me. "Yes, so am I. What about it?"  
  
"I'm too young to get married. Aren't I?" I look at him with worried eyes.  
  
Both his eyebrows shoot up now and his eyes are big. "Married!? Since when are you getting married?" He comes to sit by me on the bed, putting his arm around me comfortingly.  
  
I lean into his embrace. "I went shopping today, with Merle, and this old woman, just gave me a dress. She said to consider it an early wedding present. Van, everybody knows about us, and I suppose I don't mind, it's just embarrassing, but marriage at age fifteen? I've overheard some of your meetings with you advisors."  
  
I feel Van tense beside me.  
  
"I know, they've been asking you to get married. I know it's the custom here on Gaea to marry early, but on the Mystic Moon, people usually don't marry until they are in their twenties."  
  
Van is still tense beside me, the hand not around my shoulders is fiddling with something in his pocket.  
  
"Hitomi, I was actually saving this for later tonight, but as we are on the topic. . . . I was meaning to ask you to marry me tonight." I gasp beside him opening my mouth to speak.  
  
"Let me finish." He tightens his hold around me. "It's true my advisors have been bothering me about picking a queen, and your right customs are different here. But the way I see it is, if we both love each other then does it matter that you're fifteen? Hitomi, I feel as though you are my soul mate. I could never stop loving you. I was just- Oh, hell."  
  
He let's go of me and turns to kneel in front of me, bringing a glittering ring out of his pocket. "Hitomi Kanzaki, will you marry me?"  
  
Oh . . . my . . . god.  
  
He continues speaking to my open mouth. "We could even have a really long engagement if you wanted, and you don't have to answer right away, it's just-"  
  
I fling myself into his arms, startling him. I whisper in his ear, "Yes." Pulling back, I look in his startled eyes. "I will marry you. You're right. As long as we love each other, age doesn't matter, and I love you."  
  
He grins happily, slips the ring on my finger and pulls me into a kiss.  
  
Van had kissed me several times since the first one in the library, but none of them were like this. The others had been chaste and quick. True they had still send tingling electricity throughout me, but this one, this was different. His drifted up to caress my cheek, playing with my lengthening hair. I brought my arms up around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible. He deepened the kiss, pressuring down with his lips and allowing his tongue to caress my lower lip. He scraped over my lips pleadingly, begging for access, that I was only too happy to give. I opened my mouth to his demanding one with a slight gasp and murmur and then shuddered when he boldly entered his tongue into my mouth.  
  
He tasted like spices and strawberries, sweet and course all in one. He tasted like sky and sunlight rained down from the heavens. I moaned into his mouth, flicking his questing tongue with my own. He groaned and his hands gripped and tightened around my waist, drawing my closer to him. Our legs were tangled in out awkward position on the floor, but I lost all sense of that when Van pulled my tongue into his mouth with his own while his hands wandered up and down my sides.  
  
So hot. My eyes had closed at the very beginning and I was seeing flashes behind my closed lids. There was a warmth growing in the pit of my stomach from the fiery kiss and I wanted it but didn't at the same time. Too fast, it was too fast. I tried to pull away, but Van dug his fingers into my waist and pulled me closer still. I was now sitting rather intimately on his lap, and still he was kissing me, and I couldn't help but kiss back. He left my mouth and stitched stinging kisses down my neck, before suckling lightly at my collar bone. And then he was back to my mouth, before I could say anything and I moaned when he claimed my tongue with a hot swipe of his own. His scent and taste were overpowering and I shifted on his lap. He jerked and groaned into my mouth and I started and blushed when I felt something press into the 'v' of my legs. Too fast. I drew my hands swiftly from Van's neck and pushed lightly on his chest, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.  
  
Van looks at me with clouded eyes that clear when he blinks groggily. "Hitomi, what?" His voice is husky with need and his eyes are now clear and dark with passion.  
  
I shudder in his arms from the pleasure and then slide off his lap slowly. The cool stone floor assuages the raging fire of my skin. "Too fast, Van. It was too fast. I'm sorry." I look away rather embarrassed.  
  
Van's hand snakes out and grips my chin, forcing me to look at him. "No, I'm sorry. I got . . . carried away." He grins weakly at me and then stands, helping me to my feet. "How about dinner?"  
  
* * *  
  
That night I wore my new dress, and I think Van liked it. He said he would make a note to thank that old woman for the early wedding present. We did end up deciding to have a long engagement, but Van's advisors didn't mind, just so long as a queen was chosen. The people of Fanelia seemed particularly taken with Van and I as a couple.  
  
We did manage to bring my family and friends to Gaea to see me. Yukari and Amano, after learning of Van and I were very happy for us, but decided to stay on Earth. They would be back for my wedding. My parents and younger brother however, wanted to remain on Gaea with me, so family is now royalty.  
  
But now, I am 18 and Van and my three year engagement is up. The wedding is tomorrow. It's time to bring Yukari and Amano back for their visit.  
  
* * *  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Hitomi Kanzaki take Van Fanel to be your husband, to have and to hold forever and ever?"  
  
I gaze warmly into Van's eyes. "I do."  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Van dipped down and captured my lips in his for a short kiss and the people cheered and threw flowers.  
  
We are both older and we are both taller and look slightly different, but we still love each other very much.  
  
There was a banquet after the wedding, and a dance. And when it was over, and the guests had gone home, the moon shone down as Van kissed me again and led me to his room. I loved him with all my heart. My family had long since retired to their respective rooms and Yukari and Amano had gone to their guest rooms a short while ago.  
  
The kiss under the moonlight had been ours and ours alone.  
  
* * *  
  
[OKAY PEOPLE, HERE'S THE LEMON. Remember it's my first one EVER, so be kind. I'll put a whole bunch of asterisks to signify when it's over. Like this: **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************** Enjoy!]  
  
"Are you sure?" Van's eyes looked at me questioningly as he opened the door to his room.  
  
"More sure than I've ever been about anything." I kissed him swiftly on the lips.  
  
He brought up a hand to hold me there and he moaned when I parted his lips with my tongue. Not breaking the kiss he led me inside and shut the door with his foot. His hands on my waist he ushered me to the bed. Still kissing, I felt the edge of the bed on the backs of my knees. I laid down gently, pulling him with me. His hands left my waist and depressed the feather mattress on either side of my head.  
  
Van kissed down to my collar bone and then up to my ear, sucking on my ear lobe. I groaned and ran my hands down his well muscled arms and up to his shoulders. I opened my eyes in time to see him grin wolfishly at me before he captured my lips with his own. His hands snaked around to the ties on my dress, struggling with a knot. I smiled into his mouth and tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and thus breaking the kiss for a moment.  
  
Van eventually gets all the ties of my dress undone and then sets about to remove it. I don't help the process by kissing him every chance I get and running my hands lightly over his chest, raking his nipples with my nails.  
  
"Finally."  
  
I laugh as Van succeeds in removing my many layered dress. He gazes down at me with loving eyes. "You're sure?"  
  
"Silly. I already told you." I kiss him again and his hands flick off my bra and then move to cup my breasts. I arch into his hands. He lowers his head and all conscious thought escapes my mind as his mouth encircles the nipple of my left breast, with his hand massaging the other. He spirals around the peaked nipple and then lightly kisses the tip, before kissing my mouth again and then sliding his mouth to the side of my mouth whispering, "I love you." in a voice thick with desire.  
  
My hands fumble with the fly of his pants and he blushes, pulls away and removes them himself. The moon shines in through the window splashing light over his leanly muscled form. With a groan he swoops back into my arms and in a frenzy of arms and legs we are both fully naked. Van looks down at me and I nod as he positions himself.  
  
The feeling is indescribable. Heat thrums though my veins and I can only call out Van's name over and over again as we reach new heights together. With a final burst of ecstasy Van collapses onto my chest and we fall asleep molded together in love. Van's steady breathing stirs my hair and the moonlight forms a blanket over us.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
I open my eyes to bright sunlight streaming in though the windows. Van has his arms wrapped around me but he wakes when I stir. I look deeply into his eyes, and play with his hair. "I love you."  
  
He smiles brightly. "God's Hitomi, I will love you forever." He nuzzles into my neck.  
  
"Is that a promise Van Fanel?" A laugh rumbles in his chest.  
  
"I promise."  
  
I kiss the top of his head and fall back asleep in his arms.  
  
*That's* a promise I'll hold you to.  
  
[A/N: There you go. I think the tenses kept shifting around but I don't have the energy to go back and change them. I'm sure you dealt with it just fine. Well, back to work on 'I'll Protect You'. Please review on your way out.] 


End file.
